


Playing for Love

by bubblesintheocean



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Boys In Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19047709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblesintheocean/pseuds/bubblesintheocean
Summary: Lance McClain is your average college baseball player and... well, player. Keith Kogane is also your average college baseball player and never quite experienced love. College days filled with fun, tensions, and romance -- your basic love story.





	Playing for Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I know my other work The Universe Is In His Eyes isn't my best. I do believe this story will be better and you all enjoy!

_TRY OUT FOR THE BASEBALL TEAM!_

_Where to meet: Right-wing gym_

_Time of meeting: 4:00 p.m. sharp_

_Requirements: Bring your mitten!_

_GOOD LUCK! LET'S GO LIONS!_

Lance stopped in the traffic of passing students and pulled the baseball team flier from the bulletin and grinned. He turned to his phone and checked the time: **3:30 p.m.** He shoved his phone into his jeans' pocket and rushed to his dorm.

Barging into his dorm, he threw his backpack in the living room and turned sharply into his bedroom. Lance made a mess scavenging for his baseball mitten before finding it underneath his bed wrapped in dirty laundry he'd forgotten to do. "Yes!" He held the mitten up like Simba from _The Lion King_ before kissing it and running out of his dorm.

At the gym, he stood among several other students, two of whom he recognized. "Lance! Over here," Hunk waved Lance over. The trio now together, the coach appeared and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"As you know, the college of Voltron has been nationally recognized for its academics and its sports. This baseball team is the very best so that means you must prove that you are the best for this team. Is that understood?" The students shouted in unison; riled up to make it. "Let's play ball!" The students shouted again and branched off to different parts of the gym to begin the tryouts. "First try out: pitching," the coach walked about the students and came by a few where he shook his head. Coach walked by Lance as he threw a fastball to Hunk who caught it nicely. It raised an eyebrow on the coach, but he proceeded to examine everyone else.

"Alright, next try out: batting." The coach moved the group outside to the field and stood on the pitcher's plate. The first batter was a tall, muscular male with a white tuft of hair. He hit the ball far into the field, which made the coach smile. Next up, another male with a mullet.

"I bet you he's going to hurt himself with that bat," Lance scoffed. As the boy put himself in position, the coach threw the ball, and with ease, the boy hit a home run. Lance watched the ball fly out past the field with shock. Everyone yelled excitedly, and the first batter gave a high-five to the home runner. "I can hit a home run, too..." Lance whispered to the side as his friends chuckled. 

"Last try out," the coach spoke, "speed. Let's see how fast you all can run the 60-yard dash." Everyone lined up to start their run at the batting plate. It was by singles; Lance came in just below the seven-second mark, Hunk only two seconds above, the boy with the mullet and the boy with the white tuft came in precisely on the dot, Pidge, and another girl came in at 6.7 seconds. "Good tryouts today. The team list will be posted tomorrow morning on the bulletins around campus. You all are free to go home." The group of students all left the gym, and the trio found themselves heading to a local fast food place to eat.

"Do you guys think we  made the team?" Hunk asked while he bit into his burger.

"Hell yeah, we did! With my pitching, your catches, and Pidge's speed -- there is no way we didn't make it!" The two agreed with Lance's statement with a nod.

"What do you think of the guy who hit the home run," Pidge sipped her drink, looking at her friends.

"I think he's pretty cool; he probably made the team." Hunk looked to Lance, "What do you think, Lance?"

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back into the booth, "I think he's too much of a hothead; I can hit a home run that easily, too you know. He isn't special..." His friends rolled their eyes and finished their food. As the three were leaving, Lance's phone buzzed. He took his phone out and saw a text from Nyma. The message made his cheeks turn pink and quickly say goodbye to his friends.

"Where the hell are you going?" Pidge asked, looking confused.

"To Nyma's dorm! I'll see you guys later!" Lance turned around and ran back to the dormitories.

"Didn't they break-up?" Hunk turned to Pidge who shrugged.

She sighed and began to walk to her dorm, "Last I heard, he broke up with her, and she tied him to a tree and left him there as payback, but I guess they're still boning."

Hunk followed and gave up the question. Hunk knew he'd be alone in his dorm again, so he made a plan to get some quiet study time in before bed.

At the dorms, Hunk and Pidge went their separate ways. Pidge passed Nyma's room and heard the faint noises coming from inside. "Gross..." She hurried to her dorm and quickly found something to distract her mind from producing unwanted images.


End file.
